


The New Descendants

by elquarrae



Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of the Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Bal - Freeform, Devie, F/M, M/M, jaylos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elquarrae/pseuds/elquarrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new semester has started at Auradon Prep. Now the Island kids meet new friends, enemies, and maybe new love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First try at writing. I don't own the rights to the Descendants.

“This semester is going to be great I can just feel it guys” Ben exclaimed to his friends as they strolled across the campus of Auradon Prep. “I’ve got a great girl, amazing friends, what could go wrong” he finished with a kiss on Mal’s cheek, the great girl in question. “I think I’m gonna hurl” Jay said as he mimed barfing on Carlos’s shoes.  


Summer had come and gone since Maleficent’s attack at Ben’s Coronation and now a brand new semester had started at Auradon Prep, since word of how the island kids chose good and saved everyone from Maleficent’s wrath traveled fast among the student body, now Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were actually accepted into the school’s community. They could even be considered popular, of course everyone was still afraid to talk to them, but now it was for a different reason. Now no one talked to them because they felt they didn’t equal their level of popularity, everyone except of course Ben and Doug.  


“Well I think it’s sweet” Evie chimed in.

“You know usually when you say ‘what could go wrong’ something always does” Carlos said as he shoved Jay as payback for the fake barf. 

“Oh come on, don't be so pessimistic” Ben replied.

“No he’s right everyone knows that’s how it works” Jay said as he threw an arm over Carlos. “What do you think Mal?” Jay asked. Mal had come to a stop under a nearby oak. “I think-” as she talked her eyes wandered around the common grounds taking in beauty she never knew on the island

“I think-” she continued as her eyes wandered back to the tree she and her friends had come to rest underneath, “I think-is that a tiger?” on the other side of the tree lying down peacefully was a Bengal Tiger, no bigger than a large dog, it looked up at the group as if it understood it was being talked about.

“Oh no” Ben began “That means-” but before he could finish his sentence a figure fell from the tree above tackling Ben to the ground. The group circled around the boy ready to spring to his aid but was surprised to see he was laughing. “Oh man I can't believe you got me again” Ben cried, next to him was tanned skinned boy similar in features to Jay, with buzzed down hair, and a large grin on his face.

“Well you make it too easy” he laughed standing to help up Ben. The boy was tall and muscular and grin that showed a wild side. As the boys finally got to their feet the tiger that had been watching them finally trotted over and sat at the new boy’s feet.  


“Guys this is Allan, he’s Aladdin’s son and he was one of my best friends before I knew you guys”. Ben stated 

“Still Am nub” Allan huffed.

“Anyway Allan this is my girlfriend Mal” Ben beamed wrapping an arm around his purple haired love, “That’s Evie, Carlos, and uhm” Ben stopped as he realized the importance of the situation. He remembered how well Audrey reacted to meeting Mal last year he had no idea how his friend would react to meeting the son of Jafar. “That’s uh” he continued. 

“Jay” Allan finished for him. “Yeah I heard about all the villain kids coming over last year while my parents and I were traveling”. Allan closed the distance between he and Jay, who just like the others in the group, was anticipating the worst. “Jafar’s son right?” Allan asked.

“Yeah, and listen I’m sorry for all the stuff my dad did to your family” Jay rushed the words hoping to stop any backlash that was coming. 

“Whoa hey, why are you sorry? It’s not like you caused any of it” Allan look around at the group “Look I know a lot of people probably gave you a pretty hard time because of who your parents are, but I've never been like those other princes” he continued “Just ask Ben, Look my dad grew up a thief, and an outcast, and I guess a villain, and he always made sure to teach me how badly people treated them without even knowing them. He was real big on the whole be kind to everyone and everyone deserves second chances yada yada” Allan turned and held his hand out to Jay “Whatever your dad did to my dad doesn’t matter. As long as you're cool, we're cool, besides we kids of outcasts gotta stick together right?” Allan held his hand there letting the question hang in the air.

“Right” Jay grinned shaking his hand. The tension in the group eased as everyone let out a breath no one knew they were holding.

“Ok good because Ben is literally the only friend I have here and that would make hanging out kind of awkward” Allan joked as the group chuckled in agreement. A small yowl from their feet brought the group's attention back to the tiger. “Oh and you too buddy everyone this is Pabu, Greatest friend in the world, loved by all in the kingdom” He stooped down to pet the large cat “ Does that make you happy” he teased. The cat released another yell in response “Oh yeah can't forget handsome, sorry” he laughed.

“Wait so a tiger is just allowed to roam the school” Mal whispered in Ben’s ear. 

“Technically no, but you try asking a tiger to leave, besides he’s never been enough of a problem for anyone to really have to worry about so they let him slide.” Ben answered before turning to his old friend.  


“So how was your trip to wherever last semester” he asked.

“China” Allan replied “And it was kind of great, Lots of cool things to see and do, plus you haven't lived till you've dived off the imperial tower.” He continued.

“Allan’s parents are big on traveling to all kinds of cool places” Ben explained.

“Yeah they're committed to showing me as many ‘whole new worlds’ as they can.” Allan chimed in, “They're always pretty cool places and depending on where and when I get to miss school, that’s why I wasn't around...when you guys..first..showed”. As Allan’s last sentence trailed off his eyes followed something down the path from the group. Someone actually, a boy holding an instrument case for what appeared to be some sort of horn. “Wow, hey Ben any idea who that guy is?” Alan asked not taking his eyes off the boy. Ben followed his gaze. The boy was shorter than Allan by a foot, dark skinned and slim. He was dressed in green and black with a matching backpack that hung open.

“No idea, why?” Ben asked although he already knew the answer.

“He’s beautiful” Allan replied.

Ben laughed “Well then go talk to him”.

“No way that’s gonna happen” Allan sighed.

“What? Why not? I've literally seen you jump off a 30 foot cliff and laugh on the way down, you mean you can't talk to a boy” Ben argued.

“I can't just walk over there and talk to him, that’s not how it works” Allan objected.

“What why not” but before Allan could answer, Pabu tired of the argument grabbed Allan’s sleeve and dragged him down the path, straight into the boy they were not so long ago talking about.  


“Oh I'm so sorry” Allan cried “My friend here can be a little insane sometimes” He added glaring daggers at Pabu. The other boy looked around at his scattered belongings and surveyed any damage before looking at the other boy, when he did any aggression or anger in his expression melted away

“It’s alright don't worry” he replied.

“Are you sure, is anything broken?” Allan asked panicked. 

“No don't worry everything is fine” The boy laughed.

“Even your instrument?” Allan queried nodding towards the case.

The boy cracked up open the case revealing the shining brass of the horn. “Yeah its fine, everything's fine” affirmed.

“What kind of horn is it?” Allan questioned.

“Trumpet, great for Jazz you know?” The boy answered locking up the case, and gathering up his supplies.

“Oh here let me help” Allan volunteered reaching over to gather up books. As the two boys scrambled around for items they found themselves staring into each other’s eyes. “I’m Allan by the way” The taller boy offered extending his hand. 

“I’m Theo, nice to meet you” he replied reaching out to take the other boy’s hand. 

“So are you new here” Allan asked as he gathered up the last of papers.

“Yeah just transferred here from Deep woods high” Theo admitted taking the papers. “Thanks for the help” He added. 

“No problem, it’s the least I can do since this guy made me flying tackle you” Alan joked. Pabu, only a short distance away yawned uninterested in the boy's taunt.

“Whoa is that a tiger?” Theo blurted.

“Yeah but he’s nothing but an overgrown kitten” Allan teased.

“Wow I didn't know they let tigers on campus” Theo mumbled.

“They technically don't but honestly you don't let a tiger do anything, they just do it” Allan chuckled. The two boys walked further down the path deep in the conversation, laughing occasionally as they went.

They passed right past Ben and the others who had been sitting in the same spot watching the whole scene play out. As they strode past with Pabu trotting behind them 

Carlos looked to Ben and asked“So then Allan is, you know?”.

“A goofball?” Ben offered “Yeah, but he makes like interesting”

“No, I meant he’s gay” Carlos whispered.

“Oh yeah that too” Ben replied.

“And you're ok with that?” Carlos continued.

“Yeah of course, he’s my best friend, I just want him to be happy so I'll support him through whatever, besides love is love, ya’ know?” Ben said before turning to look at Carlos, “Is it a problem for you guys” He challenged.

“No it’s fine, I just wondered what people here thought about it” Carlos explained.

“Why what was it like on the island”.

When carlos didn’t meet Ben’s eyes Mal spoke up for him, “It wasn't popular, kinda hated actually, people saw you as weak if you admitted to it and that made you a target” Carlos’s expression was unreadable as if he was deep in thought.

“Well here it isn't as bad, there are still a lot of people who aren't ok with it, but there’s just as many people who are” Ben assured.  


A bell could be heard across the campus signaling that the day’s classes were soon to start. “We should probably get-”

“Ben wait” Jay interrupted pointing over to where Allan and Theo headed. Allan stood protectively in front of Theo, Pabu on his haunches ready to strike. Standing in front of them were five other boys four of which stood behind the fifth in a way similar to bodyguards protecting a client. The four boys in the rear were larger and more muscular than their rather unremarkable looking leader.

“Oh no, not him” Ben groaned.

“What, who is that” Jay asked. “That’s Austin of Camelot, his family are all direct descendants of King Arthur, the guy who pulled the sword from the stone?” Ben explained watching the two groups. “He thinks that makes him special and better than everyone else here, even though his family hasn't ruled in centuries” He continued. “He’s just a bully that can’t fight for himself so he gets his friends to gang up on people” as he said this he threw his backpack on the ground to go help his friend.

“Ben wait, you're King you can't just go running into fights” Mal objected.

“She’s right” Jay said pushing past them. “But I can” he called as he headed in Allan’s direction.  


“Just bug-off Camelot” Allan snarled trying to put as much of him in front of Theo as he could.

“You know Agrabah I never liked you” Austin boasted. “ You just don't respect the rightful royal family, not to mention you come from your street rat dad, if you asked me he should've been jailed as a villain long before Jasmine came along” He ranted.

“Well it’s a good thing no one asked you, isn't it” Alan growled. Pabu snarled at the pack of boys daring them to make a move.

“You should watch your pet, if he attacks me, my father will make sure he’s put down” Austin declared.

“You act like your dad is someone important, and not some freeloader who's been piggybacking off his great grandfather’s success” Allan jeered, but nonetheless he told Pabu to back down. The Cat took a step back but never took his eyes of the bullies. “Why don't you just get outta here Camelot” Allan hissed.

“Because you and your little boyfriend here need to bow to the rightful heir to the throne” Austin laughed.

“We're not bowing to you, and the only throne you have the right to, is the throne of stupidity.” Allan yelled.

“Agrabah I don't think you understand your situation, there’s five of us and two of you” Austin threatened.

“You're right” Jay said catching up with the group “The two of us could take you easily” He laughed.

“Jay you don't have to-” Allan began.

“Shut up Man” Jay interrupted “You said it yourself, us kids of outcast got to stick together” Jay smiled clapping a hand on Allan’s shoulders. “You ready?” Jay asked.

Allan smiled “Always”.

Austin groaned “Just get them already” he said as his goons pushed around him. “Hey Pabu” Allan called to his friend “Protect Theo ok” He said flashing a wild grin before diving into the fray.  


……………………………………………………………………………………………………  


“Five guys” Carlos whistled.

“Technically Four, I doubt Austin really counted as a fight” Allan replied.

“But still four guys, barely a scratch on either of you” Carlos marveled.

“They were easy, nothing compared to Maleficent’s dragon” Jay boasted.

“You fought a dragon?” Theo asked.

“Yeah I’m pretty amazing” Jay jested while carlos rolled his eyes in exasperation.. The boys tore through Austin’s gang easily and sent them running off bruised and terrified. Mal, Ben and Evie had already left on their way to their respective classes and after a little discussion Jay, Carlos, Allan, and Theo all found out they all shared the same the same cultural history class, and were strolling down the halls on their way there.

“Hey Jay thanks for having my back” Allan thanked.

Jay threw an arm over Allan's shoulders “Hey man what are friends for” Jay said.

“Thanks to both of you for saving me, I'm not much of a fighter” Theo chimed in.

“Anytime, well not anytime, let’s try to the need to be saved to a minimum” Allan laughed.

“You guys do know that if we don't hurry we're gonna be late” Carlos interjected as he picked up Dude who was trotting behind the group with Pabu

“Right,Better get going then” Allan said before breaking into a sprint. Pabu was a step behind them and the other boys soon following. Maybe this semester will be alright for the group after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their first day off to a rousing start the gang attends their first class, and we introduce Tourney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback everyone, I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one just as much. As always any feedback is appreciated.

“Hello and welcome to Cultural History, class”, the bell signaling the beginning of class had just barely faded from the students ears when the portly professor standing at the front of the class began his speech. Allan, Theo, Jay, and Carlos had just slid into the classroom moments before and were just finding seats, much to the disappointment of their teacher. “Time is of the essence gentleman I implore you to try to arrive earlier next time” He tutted. “I am Professor Cogsworth, and I am so excited to be embarking on this journey with all of you, after all how you can understand the present if you don’t know your history.” Cogsworth beamed. “In this class we will studying the stories of many of your parents, or grandparents and seeing what lessons we can learn from them”. Cogsworth strolled over to his desk and picked up a clipboard as he continued speaking, “Now we’ll be going in alphabetical order of course starting with the story of Aladdin” as he scrolled through the list of names on his clipboard his eyes stopped on a particular name. “And it would seem this story hits close to home for one of our classmates, Mr. Agrabah would you like to give us any background on this story” Cogsworth asked excitedly.  
“Not really” Allan answered blandly, the boys had found seats scattered around the classroom. Jay and Carlos found seats next to each other with Allan a row behind and Theo two seats down from him.

  


“Really, nothing to say about your parents story, their triumph over evil” Cogsworth asked in disbelief.

  


“Not really, it’s my parents‘ story, not mine.” Allan said. “My story is gonna be a lot cooler, with a lot more explosions” Allan joked causing a chorus of laughter in response.

  


“Very well then, Class turn to page 58 in the textbooks on the tables in front of you” Cogsworth sighed as he continued with class.

  


The minute the teacher mentioned they were studying the story of Aladdin Jay felt a chill down his spine. He had just gotten to the point where people didn’t look like him like a villain anymore and now he’d have to start all over. Not to mention he’d have to face all the things his father did and what was even better, the son of the guy his dad tormented was only 5 ft away.

  


“Now here class, is where we first meet Jafar, He was Sultan Hamed’s royal vizier” Cogsworth read much to Jay’s despair, he continued “Now the whole time Jafar wants to be sultan himself and has this evil scheme planned out, well you’ll find out” The stout man was deep into the story, completely unaware of the emotional turmoil Jay was in.  
_“Maybe I should just walk out instead of sitting through this, would the teacher try to stop me” _Jay thought eyeing the door. Jay started trying to quietly gather his things to make a dash for the door when he felt a hand on shoulder. Jay turned and met eyes with Allan in the row of seats behind him.__

  


“Hey, this is your dad’s story, not yours” Allan whispered as he leaned back into his seat, never breaking the eye contact between them. “You write your own, make sure it has more explosions” He continued smiling.

  


Jay couldn’t help but smiling back, Allan’s words echoed in his head as he felt another hand touch his shoulder, this time it was Carlos silently asking if he was alright. Jay flashed a grin and nodded, but Carlos didn’t seem convinced. Jay however, was actually alright. Yes he was still worried about people treating him like a villain again, but if the son of his father’s mortal enemy could forgive him, couldn’t they. Him being Jafar’s son wasn’t news to anyone, it would blow over again eventually, and if it didn’t he still had his friends. He took another glance first at Allan then at Carlos, before smiling to himself.

  


“Excuse me gentleman, but is there a problem” Cogsworth demanded looking at the three boys. Jay and Carlos glanced at each other searching for some excuse or explanation.

  


“Sorry, my fault” Allan answered. “Just looking for a pencil, you wouldn’t happen to have one would you?” Allan asked meekly.

  


“Lucky for you I have one right here, but you really should be more prepared for class Mr. Agrabah” Cogsworth lectured. Allan walked up to retrieve the utensil, but on the way back he let did a sly wink that only Jay and Carlos could see before sitting back down.

  


When the story was finished Cogsworth closed the textbook with a satisfied look on his face. “Alright class” Cogsworth said heading over to his desk “Now comes my favorite part of these lessons, what can we learn!” Cogsworth clapped his hands gleefully before a sheet of paper off his desk. “Alright so it says right here in the text that the most important lesson you can learn from Aladdin’s story is how power can corrupt.”

  


“They think that is the most important lesson?” Allan blurted. “There are more important things to learn other power corrupts” Jay turned to look at Allan the anger in his eyes apparent.

  


“Well Mr. Agrabah, I didn’t think you cared so much” Cogsworth jeered seeming to actually enjoy the outburst. “Well then, what do you think is the most important lesson is” Cogsworth inquired.

  


“There are so many! How about love conquers all, or how you shouldn’t judge people based on where they came from or what they look like, you could even go with the cliche of good always conquers evil.” Allan had risen to his feet and was almost shouting. Jay had only known him a short time, but seeing him like this was still surprising.  
“Well I can tell you’re really passionate about this subject, so I’ll tell you what” Cogsworth laughed as headed over to his laptop. “I’m changing tonight’s homework from whatever unimportant assignment we had before to this, give me one second to log in” He said as he began typing away on the keyboard. “Your new assignment is to write a 2 page paper on what lesson you got from the story of Aladdin, and if you need help I hear Mr. Agrabah has a host of suggestions” Cogsworth chuckled. As he finished, the bell signaling the end of class sounded. “And that class is the end of our first day together, enjoy the rest of your day, and don’t put your papers off until the last minute” Cogsworth called as the class started packing up their things.

  


“That’s not at all what I wanted to happen” Allan admitted, he Jay and Carlos were walking sluggishly down the hall after class.

  


“Yeah no kidding, He came out of nowhere with that one, and homework on the first day? Lame” Jay complained.

  


“Maybe we can all get together in my dorm and work on it, I was supposed to be roommates with Ben, but the king gets his own suite so I get the place to myself.” As Allan spoke the trio spoke came to a stop in the middle of the hallway as students poured around them.

  


“What like a homework party?” Jay laughed.

  


“The words homework, and party should never be used together like that, but yeah that sounds cool.” Carlos groaned.

  


“Alright awesome we can invite Ben, and Mal, and the others” Allan said staring down the hallway, “Actually there’s Ben now” he continued.

  


Ben jogged up beaming with excitement “Hey guys how was class, did you guys actually make it there on time?” he asked.

  


“Yeah we slid in just as the bell was ringing” Jay answered.

  


“Class was thrilling, can’t wait to go back” Carlos replied, his words oozing with sarcasm, Jay couldn’t hold back a small chuckle in response.  


“Well you know what would make your day way better?” Ben grinned looking around the group.

  


“A vacation” Allan asked.

  


“Nope, Tourney!” Ben blurted. “Tryouts are today, and I want all of you guys to come” He continued.

  


A smile leaped across Jay’s face. “You know I’m gonna be there, you think I’m gonna let you score all the goals by yourself” He teased, hi-fiving Ben.

  


“I don’t really know if I gonna tryout this year guys” Carlos said sheepishly.

  


“And organized sports aren’t really my thing Ben, I told you that last year.” Allan sighed.

  


Jay and Ben spun around surprised, Ben was the first to speak, “But guys come on, do you know how amazing of a team we’d have with all four of us together.” He pleaded.

  


“Yeah, but a lot of the guys are jerks, and as much fun as hanging out with a bunch of sweaty jerks in a weird smelling room sounds, I’d rather not” Allan said reaching down to pet Pabu.

  


“You don’t even have to talk to the jerks and if anyone gives them trouble, we’d have your back.” Ben begged.  


“How about this, I’ll go if Carlos goes” Allan said deviously.

  


“Carlos?” Ben asked looking at the smaller hopefully.

  


“I’m sorry man, I just don’t see a point to do it, I’m not even that good at it, plus my gear was always too big for me anyway” Carlos said.  
Jay finally spoke up “ That’s not true, at the end of the season you got so good, plus all those trick plays you came up with were genius, and we get you gear that fits better.”

  


“Yeah But-” Carlos began.

  


“Carlos please” Jay pleaded gripping the other boys shoulders, “ I need you out there, playing without you would be like playing without a brain and all that time we got to hang out together after games, don’t you want to do that again.” Jay begged.

  


“Yeah that was pretty cool” Carlos said, his eyes glued to the floor. “It’s just that-”

  


“Please don’t make me do this without you” Jay interrupted.

  


The silence seemed to last forever, Jay holding Carlos at arm’s length watching his face closely, waiting for his answer.

  


“Fine I’ll try out” Carlos said, finally giving in.

  


“Yes! We’re gonna rock this season” Jay yelled excitedly pulling Carlos into a hug. Carlos seemed to hesitate before wrapping his arms around Jay tightly.

  


“Alright Allan” Ben smiled “Your turn”.

  


Allan sat quietly on the next to his tiger. “Fine” he groaned finally, “But I’m only agreeing to show up I’m not doing enough to make the team.” He replied defiantly.

  


“All I need is for you to show up” Ben laughed as he started walking down the hallway. “I have to go to class, but I’ll see you guys at tryouts, this season is gonna be great go knights!” He said before turning and heading to his next class.

  


“Sorry I couldn’t help you” Carlos said. Jay still had his hand slung over his shoulder, and Carlos had subconsciously reached up to grab it.

  


“It’s fine, it was only a matter of time before he managed to convince me. I just like to pretend I have a choice.” Allan joked as he stood and brushed off his clothes.

  


“So I guess we’ll have our homework party tomorrow then?” Jay asked as they started heading down the hallway.

  


“Oh yeah, whoops forgot to ask Ben if he wanted to come” Allan gasped.

  


“Just ask him at tryouts, or even lunch today” Carlos suggested.

  


“Yeah you’re probably right, one of you guys make sure I don’t forget again alright?” He laughed.

  


“Defiantly” Jay replied “Hey you know who else you should ask” Jay smiled at something further down the hall. Allan followed his gaze and saw Theo standing in front of his locker looking for some book, completely unaware of the approaching group.

  


“Yeah I guess I could invite him if I wanted” Allan tried to seem calm about the thought, but Jay saw through his act.

  


“Well go ahead and do it then” Jay pressed “I mean after all the more the merrier right?” He continued grinning deviously.

  


“Oh what, you think I won’t do it” Allan said defiantly.

  


“Nope” Jay replied, “Prove me wrong”

  


“Fine I will” Allan huffed before marching down the hall to Theo’s locker with Pabu hot on his heels.

  


“Reverse psychology, I’m impressed” Carlos said grinning up at Jay.

  


Jay finally noticed that his arm was Carlos and pulled it close to him before replying. “Yeah well you aren’t the only smart one I guess” He laughed.

  


“Yeah maybe not” Carlos said as his smile faded. “We should probably get to our next class” Carlos said dejectedly.

  


“Yeah you’re probably right, uh hey are you o.k.?” Jay said noticing the change in his friend’s mood.

  


“Yeah I’m fine, well my class is on the other side of campus so I’ll see you at lunch” Carlos said. The boys turned and headed towards their classes.

  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………….  


“Jay pass it here” Ben yelled as he tore down the tourney field.

  


Tryouts had just started and the first match-up of teams were going at it. Ben and Jay were on the field as chargers with Carlos speeding along behind them as a defender. The three boys had an excellent routine going, remnants from their time together last season. Jay and Ben would move down the field, running parallel to one another, passing the ball to each other whenever someone go to close. Meanwhile Carlos would run in the space between the two. Whenever someone tried to rush the person the ball was being passed to, Carlos would charge forward while their attention was diverted and flip them over his shield. This plan managed to score them two goals. The plan worked well, too well.

  


On the opposite team, among others was Austin Camelot, and he hated losing especially to people he already didn’t like. It didn’t take him long to figure out something nasty for revenge. He waited for the trio to get their formation going then as they passed him heading for his teams goal he charged. Camelot ran in from behind heading straight for Carlos and tackling him to the ground, making sure his knees landed in Carlos’s gut on the way down. Carlos hit the ground with an audible groan. When Jay and Ben heard the shield hit the ground behind they immediately rushed over. Jay was the first of the two to reach the scene. He leaned down and tried to help Carlos back to his feet, when the smaller boy let out a pained cry before sinking back down to the ground Jay was immediately filled with Rage.

  


“You did that on purpose Camelot” Jay growled as he leapt for Austin. Ben caught him mid stride and tried to hold him back. By this point a crowd of players had gathered around them.

  


“What? I would never” Austin said in mock innocence. “It was an accident I swear.” The boy’s wicked smile gave away his lies.

  


Now Allan, true to his word had made it to tryouts, he opted out of joining the first match-up and had been watching the whole time. He had joined the players on the field after he saw Carlos go down.

  


“Coach I’m going” Allan reached down to pick up Carlos’s shield from it had fallen.

  
“

Whoa hey, you don’t make that decision, I do” The coach said.

  


“Then make the decision” Allan said, he, Jay and Ben, stood in a line watching Austin, anger searing across their face.

  


“Fine, Deville take a breather, Agrabah you’re in.” The coach called blowing his whistle.

  


Ben helped Carlos walk over to the bleachers before returning to the field.

  


“Hey guys come here, I have plan” Ben said calling out Jay and Allan. “We’re gonna make him regret messing with our friends”.

  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………….  


Starting off this match was Jay and Austin at the tip-off, Allan was playing defender behind him, with Ben off to the side still playing charger. The three boys had set up some kind of formation, but for what no one but they knew. The coach launched the ball, Jay leapt up to meet, but only knocked it away with his lance. The ball sailed sideways and was in the net of Ben’s lance before Jay even touched the ground. Enraged Austin made an attempt to lunge at Jay, but the other boy was already moving down the field. Instead Austin saw Allan, shield raised, charging straight for him. Allan hit him dead on and the sound of Austin bouncing off the shield rang through the field, but Allan didn’t stop. He knocked him aside and continued to catch up with Ben and Jay.

  


Jay and Allan ran in front of Ben acting as a battering ram down the field. Knocking aside anyone in front of them. Once they reached the goal Ben tossed the ball into the air, Jay and Allan turned around and formed a triangle with their bodies blocking the goalie’s view of who actually caught the ball. They broke apart, dodging the enemy team’s defenders and all three spun their lances as if they were taking the shot. The goalie had to decide quickly who actually had the ball. At the last moment the goalie decided that Ben most likely had the ball and moved to block his shot. The ball came into view, from Jay’s net shoot at the other side of the goal. The ball sailed through landing clear into the goal, scouring the team another point and ending the match. Jay, Allan, and Ben roared with excitement. Their team rushing to swarm them.

  


“Alright, Alright everyone gather around I’ll let you guys know who made the team” The coach called from the opposite end of the field, “Come on, hustle up” he urged. “Alright, thanks for everyone who tried out today, I’ve never seen teamwork quite like I did today, I think we got something special this season” He began. “Alright without further ado on this year’s tourney team we have”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

All four boys made the team this year, much to Allan’s dismay. After tryouts had ended and the boys showered up. They all headed out to Jay’s favorite pizza place to celebrate. Mal, Evie, and Doug, who had been at the tryouts to support their friends, came along as well.

  


“I didn’t actually want to make the team” Allan whined.

  


“Well you should’ve thought of that before you played so well.” Evie grinned.

  


“Yeah the way you just ran through Camelot like he was nothing was amazing” Doug marveled.

  


“That’s whose fault this, stupid Camelot, if he hadn’t touched Carlos I could’ve waited patiently on the bench until tryouts were over.” He grumbled.

  


“Speaking of, Carlos how are you feeling buddy” Evie asked  


Jay hadn’t left Carlos’s side since they left the field, and Carlos hadn’t complained. The two of them sat on one side of the booth together.

  


“I’m still a little sore, but I’m good.” Carlos answered.

  


“Good we’re gonna need you for this awesome season we’re gonna have” Jay said nudging him gently.

  


“Yeah it should be interesting, I’m excited that a girl actually made the team.” Mal said.

  


“Oh yeah Gina” Ben spoke up excitedly “She was amazing out there, uh not that I was watching her” he said nervously looking down at Mal, who rolled her eyes and took the milkshake they were sharing and kept it for herself.

  


“Yeah” Allan sighed “Oh well I guess I’m in now, so I might as well have fun with it ya know?” He smiled and grabbed another slice.

  


“Come on guys, ‘Go Knights’ on three” Ben said standing up and holding his hand over the table. The rest of the group stood, some grudgingly, and piled their hands on top of his.

  


“1, 2,3, GOOO KNIGHTS!”


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you think he’s doing right now” Theo tossed the question dreamily across the room to his roommate.

Theo Melodonia, the only son of Prince Naveen and Princess Tiana, and jazz prodigy. He was hardworking and dedicated, like his mother, he also had a love for jazz music and had mastered a variety of jazz instruments, a trait he picked up from his dad. He was a dark skinned lad with a quiet smile and a modest build. He excelled at academics, but had obvious difficulty when it came to things of a physical nature. He loved to cook, dance, and had the biggest crush on a boy in his cultural history class.

“Well on the way out of tryouts Ben yelled ‘Let’s get pizza to celebrate’ so I would assume he’s eating pizza,” Zephyr mocked not even bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

Zephyr de Châteaupers, the only son of the performer Esmeralda and Captain Phoebus. Witty and selfless and loyal to a fault, truly his father’s son. However he had a strong belief in doing what’s right and fight for those who couldn’t, something his mother was quite proud of. Growing up with Esmerelda he had a love of dancing of course, even picked up some of her palm reading, he loved to have an audience so it’s really no surprise he has dreams of being an actor, and with his gorgeous blond locks, and with his father’s charm his chances of success were high.

The two roommates had become fast friends, they met on the first move in day of school since neither could wait to get on campus. They bonded over their love of music and decided to be friends from then on out, when they realized they were roommates they knew their friendship was meant to be.

They had just returned from the tourney pitch themselves, Theo trying out for the school band and making it easily and Zephyr there for emotional support. When band auditions finished just as the tourney players were walking on the field the duo decided to stay and watch the action, remaining on the edge of their seats watching the amazing plays that unfolded.

“Did you see how incredible he was?” Theo asked suddenly. He jumped off his bed and began jumping around the room with excitement, reliving the events of that afternoon, “I mean did you see how fast he was, and the way he moved, it was incredible” he continued.

Zephyr closed his book, knowing if the past couple of days were anything to go on, this conversation wasn’t going to end soon. “Yeah yeah I saw him, he was amazing, stupendous a real spectacle” He said sarcastically, “ But honestly he was great, if he’s as great a person as he is a player, I can see why you’d like him”.

“He totally is, I mean I think so anyway, he took on 5 guys to protect me, that’s gotta mean something” Theo collapsed back on his bed.

“Probably means he has a huge crush on you” feeling the conversation start to wrap up Zephyr re-opened his book and reclined back onto his bed.

“Do you really think so?” Theo asked the hope shining through in his voice.

“Theo I’m willing to bet money on it, why you don’t just ask him out or something” he sighed, peaking over the top of his book.

“What! No way. I can’t just ask him out. That’s not how it works.” Theo exploded, leaping back into his frenzied pace around the room.

“And why not, how else are you supposed to date him” Zephyr sighed putting his book on his lap.

“Because- Because that’s just not how things work.” Theo crossed his arms stubbornly.

“Says who? Is there a rule book or something?” Zephyr joked. He slid to the end of his bed and motioned for Theo to sit next to him. “Look man, you like him right?” He asked.

Theo nodded in agreement.

“And it looks like there might be a chance that he might like you back right?” Zephyr continued.

“I don’t know” Theo replied.

“Well you never will know unless you take a chance, start with something small, ask him if he wants to hangout sometime” Zephyr walked over to Theo’s bed grabbed his phone and handed it to the crushing boy.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, I gotta try” Theo said not so confidently.

“Of course I’m right now can I please get back to my book” Zephyr begged.

With a chuckle Theo climbed back onto his own bet and turned his attention to his phone.

_“Hey”_ he sent the text Allan, with his heart in his throat. He didn’t have to wait long for a reply, the ding of an incoming text message was almost immediate.

_“Hey Theo how’s it going?”_ it read.

_“Pretty chill so far, I’ve just been talking to my roommate. How’s the pizza?”_ Theo replied. Why did a simple conversation have him so nervous?

_“Great actually, I’ve never been to this restaurant before, the food is pretty good”_ The nerves were still getting to Theo but he believed he was getting the hang of it, before he could think of what next to say, a second ding informed him of another text.

_“It’s actually a lot of fun, you should come with us next time, although with all of us here and being so loud I think we’re probably gonna be kicked out soon”_ Theo laughed at the reply.

_“Well next time we’ll get kicked out together” Theo sent._

_“Yeah I’d like that”_ Reading Allan’s text spread a wide smile across Theo’s face. A second ding brought his attention back to the screen.

_“You’re coming to my dorm tomorrow for the homework party right?”_ Allan asked. As if there was anywhere else Theo wanted to be.

_“Of course I will”_ Theo could barely contain his excitement, sure he wasn’t exactly the one who asked if they could hang out, but the question was sent and the answer was yes, that’s all that matters right? Another ding.

_“Can’t wait”_ and with that final text the excitement building inside of Theo spilled over as a loud screech.

Zephyr sighed “It’s gonna be a long night isn’t it?”

………………………………………………………………………………………………............  
*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

“Alright class that, unfortunately is the bell,” Mr. Cogsworth yelled, wrapping up the class “don’t forget your lessons from Aladdin papers; I’m assigning another paper next class so you don’t want to get behind” he called as everyone rushed out the door.

“Another paper already Jeez, you’d think he’d give us some kind of breather or something” Jay groaned.

After just leaving class, Theo, Jay, Carlos, and Allan trudged down the hallway.

“I can’t believe it’s only the first week and we already have two papers due” Carlos whined.

“Yeah well at least we have that homework party maybe we can all help each other” Theo said.

“I still think calling it a homework party is the lamest thing I’ve ever heard” Jay teased.

“Whatever you wanna call it I just wanna hang out, Allan when are we doing that anyway” Carlos asked.

“Well we have our first practice after classes today so maybe after that?” Allan replied. “The girls and Doug are gonna meet us at the locker rooms after practice anyway, so Theo just meet us there alright?”

“Sounds great, see you guys after practice then.” Theo said to the group

“Yeah we gotta head off too, you coming Carlos?” Jay said, then he and the smaller boy headed off to class.

“Hey Theo I’ll walk with you” Allan called.

Theo could barely control the smile that threatened to erupt across his face.

“I figure if those two get to travel together, why not us?” Allan said as he caught up.

“Yeah they do seem to always be together. Do you think they’re…?” Theo let the question hang in the air.

“I honestly wouldn’t know, I haven’t know them much longer than you have” Allan shrugged. “I guess they’ll tell us one day if they are”.

“But aren’t you like best friends with King Ben-” Theo started.

“Ugh **King** Ben, it’s so dumb that people call him that now” Allan interrupted, his face twisted into an annoyed frown.

“Well he’s technically the king now. It’s his title” Theo said laughing at the reaction of his companion.

“Well he’s always gonna be just Ben to me, or goldie locks when I’m bored.” Allan smiled.

“Goldie locks? Really” Theo asked in disbelief.

“Oh yeah, he hates it, which just makes it better” Allan grinned.

The more time Theo spent with the taller boy, the more he learned about him, his playful nature, his fierce defense of his friends, he could see why Ben and the island kids liked him. It also only increased his own feelings for him.

“Well my class is over there, see you after practice?”

Allan’s question shook Theo from his thoughts. “Yeah see you then” He managed to reply.

“Cool” Allan replied before turning to go to class.

“Cool” Theo whispered to no one before breaking into a sprint to make it to his own next period.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Theo walked across the empty Tourney field feeling both nervous and excited about the night. This being the first time he’s really spent time with Allan outside of classes had him nervous about the possibilities of the night.

“What if he gets to know me then realizes I’m boring and doesn’t want to talk to me anymore” He asked Zephyr while waiting for the meeting time.

“He won’t” Zephyr replied with his buried in another book. This time a script for a classic French play he learned about from his mother.

“But what if he does” Theo insisted.

With an exasperated sigh Zephyr put down the book and turned his attention to Theo. “Look Theo, you’re a really cool guy, and you’re awesome to hang out with. You have nothing to worry about”.

“But” Theo began.

“And if he somehow doesn’t like you, then he’s missing out” Zephyr stood and placed his hands on Theo’s shoulders. “Just relax, and be yourself. It’ll all work out one way or another” Zephyr told him as he pushed Theo towards the door to make the meeting.

“Just be yourself, it’ll all work, just be yourself it’ll all work out” Theo chanted to himself as he crossed the field towards the lockers rooms. He was so focused on his mantra he didn’t notice the purple haired girl approach him.

“You must be Theo” She said, startling him.

“Oh, Yeah that's me, how did you know” Theo asked.

“Allan told us all about you” She said in an amused tone.

“Mal, hush” another voice said from a couple steps behind her.

The voice belonged to a beautiful girl with long dark hair.

“I wasn’t going to say anything to bad Evie” Mal gasped in mock innocence.

“Oh I’m sure you weren’t” Evie replied sarcastically. Turning to Theo she curtsied and held out her hand. “I’m Evie, the one with the stylish hair is Mal, and the handsome young man behind me is my boyfriend Doug.” She introduced the group including the young man with glasses behind her that Theo failed to notice earlier.

“Oh wow you’re the daughters of Maleficent and the Evil queen huh?” Theo asked amazed.

At the mention of their parents there was brief moment where both girls were noticeably uncomfortable.

“That’s not going to be a problem is it” Mal asked gruffly.

“Oh no, no way” Theo replied quickly, “It’s just cool and all, I heard about you guys saving everyone last year, I just thought it was really cool. You guys are pretty much heroes.”

The girl’s demeanors seemed to soften, but before they could reply a voice called out to them.

“I see everyone is getting acquainted then” The voice belonged to Ben. He walked up with his arms draped over Allan’s shoulders. Jay followed behind the two with Carlos in a playful headlock.

“Hey Theo you came” Allan said once the four boys were close enough.

“Of course I did, you think I’d pass this up” Theo smiled.

“He was afraid you wouldn’t show” Ben said before being shoved by Allan.

“Pay no attention to Goldie locks over there, he has no idea what he’s saying” Allan said quickly, while Ben and the other guys tried to suppress their laughter behind him.

Ben walked over and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and kissed the top of her head. “So then to Allan’s room?” he asked before the group headed off towards campus.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………....

“What are you writing your paper on anyway” Jay asked Allan. Allan had spent the last 10 minutes discussing different themes with Jay to help him pick a topic. Theo found it amusing that the kids of the hero and the villain of the story were now discussing what lessons could be learned from it.

While Jay and Allan had been going back and forth on themes, Ben and Mal had been working on what looked to Theo, to be some complex

“Well the whole ‘Corruption of power being the most important lesson’ thing still doesn’t sit right with me so I’m gonna write my paper about how that’s the worst thing to take from the story” Allan said replied.

“Ah sounds very exciting” Jay said sarcastically “What about you Carlos, you have a topic yet”

Carlos, who hadn’t been paying attention to the conversation till now, was pulled out whatever thought he was having. “what did you say” he asked when he finally realized they were asking him a question.

“I said what are you writing your paper on? Are you ok dude, you’ve been kinda out of it all day” Jay asked concerned.

“Yeah I’m fine, don’t worry.” Carlos said giving an unconvincing smile. “And I think I’m going to write my paper on Love and how you shouldn’t be afraid to go for it” He said cautiously.

“What do you mean” Jay questioned.

“Well you know how Aladdin was afraid to go after Jasmin because he was afraid she wouldn’t like him back?” Carlos explained. “Well I wanted to write on how you have to be brave enough to try for the one you love”.

“Well I think that’s really cool Carlos” Theo chimed. “Bravery in love and all that, it sounds really nice” Theo couldn’t stop himself from looking at Allan, who was already watching him. They locked eyes and smiled.

“Jay I know what you could write about” Allan exclaimed “Friendships and how important they are, like how great friends Genie and Aladdin were”.

Jay looked thoughtful for a minute “Yeah” he said finally “I actually think that’s something I could pull that off”. Now equipped with a plan, he started typing away on his laptop.

Having finally helped his friend get started, Allan moved closer to Theo. “Hey” He smiled.

“Hey” Theo smiled back.

“So what about you? What’s your paper on” Allan asked as he pulled out his laptop.

“I already finished it actually, wrote it on the importance of people having a choice” Theo said pulling up his paper on his laptop.

“What? Just when I thought I was the most responsible one this time” Allan said as he read through the paper. “It’s pretty well written you know” Allan said lost in the text of the essay.

“Thanks” Theo said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

1 hour later the gang was wrapping up their study session. Curfew was fast approaching and they need to be back in their rooms before the call for lights out.

Ben was the one to point it out. “Hey it’s getting late” he said stretching, “we all gotta get back before we get in trouble”.

“Right cause we’re all worried about getting in trouble” Jay mocked, but nonetheless starting packing up his things. “Ready to go Carlos?” Jay asked the smaller boy.

Carlos slid his laptop into his bag, “yeah I’m tired anyway” he yawned before reaching out to Jay for help getting up.

With Jay’s arm slung around Carlos’s shoulders the boys left the room on the way to their dorm.

“Come on let’s go too” Ben said as he reached for Mal’s hand. “I’ll walk you to your dorm” he continued.

“Such a gentleman” Mal teased but nonetheless took his hand and left the dorm.

“We’ll talk to you later Allan” Evie said as she and Doug also headed out.

With just the two of them alone in the room, suddenly Theo felt the nerves from earlier start to rise in his chest.

“Well I guess I’ll head out too” He said quickly.

“Here I’ll walk you to your dorm” Allan said as he grabbed his dorm key.

“You really don’t have to that” Theo said halfheartedly, he wasn’t sure if he should let this happen or not.

“I know I don’t, but I want to” Allan said, he walked past Theo then gestured for him to lead the way outside the door.

As the boys walked through the empty hallways towards Theo’s dorm, the silence between was deafening. It felt, at least to Theo that they both wanted to say something, but just wasn’t sure what.

“So Ben and Mal, what do you think of those two” Theo said nervously just to break the silence.

“I think they’re pretty great actually, they’re a weird mix, yeah, but it works well.” Allan replied.

“What do you mean by that” Theo asked.

“Well, Ben can be really cautious sometimes, more thought than actions, and Mal seems to drive him to act more” Allan spoke quietly as they crossed the dorm house. “and I feel like he calms her down, from what I’ve heard she’s usually the reckless type, which I can’t really comment on, because so am I, but he makes he think a little longer, that’s probably helped her a bit.”

Theo thought about that for a second, the idea if two people bettering each other like seemed nice, he looked at Allan and couldn’t stop himself from wishing for a similar situation.

“Oh and the way he talks about her, he thinks she’s the most amazing girl in the world, it’s cute” Allan chuckled.

“I wish someone thought I was amazing” Theo joked.

“I think you’re amazing” Allan said in a voice even quieter than before.

Theo stopped in surprise “what?” Theo asked in disbelief.

This time Allan spoke a little louder “ I said I think you’re amazing, and really cute” his eyes scanned all around the hallway looking anywhere but at Theo “ Sorry if that’s weird or whatever” he said nervously before turning and walking further down the hallway at a faster pace.

Theo ran to catch up with him “No it’s not weird” he said reaching out an arm to stop him “I think you’re really great too, and definitely really cute”.

A smiled pooled across Allan’s face “Cool” was all he said but his expression held a lot more.

Finally they arrived at the door to Theo’s room. Theo slipped the key into the lock before turning to say goodbye “I’ll see you around won’t I?” he asked.

“Definitely” Allan smiled “Text me whenever ok?”

“Definitely” Theo replied before slipping into his room and closing the door.

“So” Zephyr said from his spot on his bed “How was it?” He asked knowingly.

“Amazing” Theo said then threw himself on his bed to let the memories wash over him in waves of excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a slow chapter I know, which sucks after not having added to it in forever, but hopefully the next chapter won't take so long and will be a little more interesting. Let me know what you guys think, if there are even people still interested in this i guess.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos awoke to the sun seeping through the window of his dorm. He lay there for a few moments, just listening to the still of the room and the breathing of his roommate. Swinging his feet onto the floor, he padded across the room to where Jay slept. The taller boy lay sprawled across his bed, the sheets pushed far enough out of the way to show his shirtless torso. His was calm and still and his breathing was even. Sometimes watching him like this made the breath catch in Carlos’s chest. The beauty of his best friend, it’s no wonder so many girls threw themselves at him. Sometimes Carlos wondered if Jay ever thought about him, the way he thinks about Jay. Enjoys them touching like he does, let’s his gaze linger a little too long like he does.  


Carlos tried to shake these thoughts from his head. He couldn’t be…a word he couldn’t even associate with himself. Even if he was...no he just couldn’t be. After years living with his mother, who’d starve him for days if there was even a hint that he could be…that. Cleaning a house, that could never get fully clean, from top to bottom all while she screamed _“This is the only thing people like you are good for, you’re all weak” ___  


But that was on the island, and this isn’t the island. Maybe it would be ok, maybe he could finally…  


“Carlos?” Jay had woken up on his own while he was standing there sifting through his thoughts.  


“Carlos are you o.k. man?” Concern was written all over Jay’s face.  


“Yeah, I’m fine” Carlos turned his head so Jay wouldn’t be able to read his face. Jay was always really good at picking up on when something was wrong. “Hurry up and get dressed so we can meet everyone in the courtyard” Carlos said heading over to grab clothes out of his own dresser.  


“You know you can talk to me right?” Jay tried, Carlos wasn’t looking at him, but he could almost hear the pleading expression on his face.  


“Yeah I know” Carlos said, flashing Jay the best reassuring smile he could manage. He didn’t seem reassured.  


“Alright man, I’m here, whenever” was the last thing Jay said on the matter before climbing out of bed and heading to his own dresser.  


“Do you know what time it is?” Carlos tossed the question Jay’s way. The only clock in the room was on Jay’s side, a present from Mal with the hope that it would keep the two boys on time.  


“Yeah it’s, oh crud” Jay said before bursting into a flurry of activity.  


“What, what is it” Carlos said poking his head around the door of his dresser.  


Jay stopped only long enough to throw out his answer “it's 8:40, class starts in ten minutes”.  


Their class was on the other side of campus. “Aw crud” Carlos groaned.  


............................................................................................................................................................  


“Ah good morning gentleman, did you enjoy your run” Mr. Cogsworth greeted the two out of breath boys as they crashed into the classroom. “While I do appreciate the enthusiasm you are still exactly 7 minutes late.” He continued as Carlos and Jay found their seats. 

“Mr. Agrabah, I’d appreciate it if you could help your companions make it to class on time next time.” Cogsworth said as he leafed through a folder on his desk.  


“Will do boss” Allan replied from the seat next to Carlos.  


“Ah yes, friendship is important ladies and gentleman” Cogsworth shuffled around his desk bring out a big sack pf papers, “That’s why your new assignment is to make new ones”.  


The professor walked around the classroom handing out rubric sheets, “Your assignment is to find a partner and get to know them, their likes, dislikes, any stories they’re willing to share, and things you have in common.” Cogsworth explained.  


As he walked he walked past Carlos he said “and try to find someone who you haven’t already known your whole life Mr. De Vil, the point is to make new friends”.  


Carlos was already dreading the new assignment, making friends wasn’t his strongest skill, and he already hated group projects, this was a twisted combination of both. His eyes scanned around the room searching for people he could hopefully work well with, but the only people he really knew were Jay, Theo and..  


“Hey Allan” Carlos whispered. Would Allan count? He hadn’t known him his whole life, which was the only requirement Cogsworth had given him. Plus now that he thought about it, he didn’t actually know him that well.  


“Allan do you want to do the project together” Carlos asked quietly.  


“Mr. De Vil could you please wait for to finish my instructions before starting your side conversations” Cogsworth pause a moment “Now I am done with my instructions”.  


“Sure Carlos” Allan said once Cogsworth took his seat at the front of the room.  


“Ok cool so when do you want to work-”  


“Hey Allan” Theo approached Allan’s desk cutting off Carlos with his chipper greeting. “So you and I are working on this project together right?” he crouched next to Allan’s chair waiting eagerly.  


“Actually…” Allan hesitated “Carlos already asked me, Sorry”.  


Theo’s expression fell “Oh, That’s ok” He said disappointed.  


Jay slid over and stood behind Carlos, “Hey Theo, Do the project with me, that way we can still hang out” he said.  


“Yeah that’ll work” Theo said shrugging.  


“Cool then it’s all figured out” Allan said.  


“Alright class” Cogsworth said, standing to get his students attention. “Now that you have your partners; get to know them. I mean really get to know them, because not only are you writing a paper introducing them to me, but you’re also preparing a presentation in which you introduce each other to the class” Cogsworth smiled looking around the class, “So if I were you, I wouldn’t wait to get started, now pass up your Aladdin assignments.”  


……………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Carlos and Allan decided to start the project at lunch,  


“The earlier we start, the earlier we can just relax” Allan said on the way out of class.  


However at lunch there wasn’t a lot accomplished.  


Allan was too distracted staring at Theo who sat a few feet away. Anytime Carlos would ask a question, Allan would catch Theo’s eye and wouldn’t hear a word that Carlos said. Not that Carlos could really blame him. On the few times that Allan was actually on task, Carlos had his own distraction sitting on the other side of Theo.  


“I’m not a very good partner, am I” Allan said shifting through the papers in front of him.  


“No it’s fine, I’m not doing much better” Carlos admitted.  


“Yeah, you seem like you have a lot on your mind, everything alright?” Allan asked.  


“Yeah I’m fine” Carlos lied.  


“Ah yes, I completely believe you, definitely” Allan rolled his eyes. “Seriously man, what’s up?”  


Carlos took a breath, “Can I ask you a question” he said quietly.  


“You just did” Allan joked,  


Carlos gave him a look of annoyance  


“I’m kidding” Allan said smiling. “Of course you can buddy”  


Carlos hesitated. “When did you know that…that you were…you know?”  


“Gay” Allan finished. “You can say it, it isn't not a bad word”.  


“Gay, when did you know that you were gay?” Carlos asked.  


Allan thought for a moment “I suppose there was always a part of me that knew, even if I didn’t know.” Allan started “I knew was different from the other boys in the palace” He began. “But I didn’t figure out exactly how I was different until I liked a boy.”  


“Really, how did that go? What happened?” Carlos couldn’t hide his interest, he needed it to have worked out, and he needed there to be some secret to learn that could help him.  


“Well he was the son of my dad’s court vizier, so we were always together, he was my best friend, only friend maybe. Being the prince, everyone was too stiff around me, made me feel to out of place no matter where I went.” Allan smiled as the memories came back. “Not him though, he didn’t care who I was, I guess that’s why he was such a great friend.” Allan’s expression hardened. “Eventually I realized that I liked him more than just a friend, but he didn’t feel the same.” Allan explained.  


“Oh, I’m sorry” Carlos felt his heart sink, He couldn’t help but notice the similarities. If it didn’t work out for Allan, does that mean…  


“No need to be sorry, it was a long time ago.” Allan shrugged.  


“How did your parents take it” The forgotten assignment blew in the breeze, with lunch ending soon Carlos figured they were done working on it now.  


“They were really cool about it actually, which isn’t really surprising considering the biggest things they wanted me to learn growing up was to ‘Be myself’ and ‘never be afraid to love’ I lucked out, I know not everyone is as lucky.” Allan also senses lunch’s end and started shoving things into his backpack.  


“Yeah that’s for sure” Carlos sighed.  


“What do you mean” Allan peeked back over the table.  


“I just mean that, back on the island it wasn’t exactly the most popular thing” Carlos explained, he let his eyes wander in an effort to avoid meeting Allan’s. “If you were one you were weak, and if you’re weak people had to prove they were stronger than you, they had to be higher on the food chain, I guess.” as Carlos talked he didn’t notice how his eyes slowly wandered towards Jay’s direction.  


Jay and Theo were still at the table nearby, it seemed they too had given up on the assignment Jay was talking, telling a joke it seemed by the way Theo was laughing. For a second he glanced over at Carlos and smiled. The same smile that always seemed to wash over Carlos like warm sunlight.  


“Carlos” Allan pulled Carlos’s attention back towards him, his expression had changed, more serious and concerned, “I know the island has its ways and you had to conform to them to survive but, this isn’t the island anymore.” Allan reached out as if to comfort Carlos, but seemed to change his mind in the end, “it's o.k. to be who you are, whatever that may mean to you, and if anyone tries to say something about that, I got your back, so does Ben, so does Jay.”  


Carlos was feeling a jumble of emotions, he was scared; how much did Allan know? Could he tell? Could everyone tell? He was also relieved, here was friend saying they’d support him no matter what, and believed him. One of the things he was most afraid of was being left alone if he was…, but he wasn’t going to be. He was also confused is this what he wanted it, is this what he wanted his life to be. The more he thought about it, the more decided that yes, this is it. This who he is.  


“Allan I think… I think I’m” Before Carlos could finish his sentence the bell rang out over the courtyard cutting him off.  


“It’s ok, don’t force it, take your time and you can tell me, whatever it is, when you’re ready ok?” Allan reached out this time actually grabbed Carlos’s shoulder in sympathy.  


“Yeah, ok” Carlos was almost disappointed, in that moment he was ready, it was almost done. What was even worse is now he was having second thoughts about his decision.  


“Hey come on you dorks we gotta get to class” Jay walked towards the pair smiling that same warming smile.  


“We’re dorks, but you’re the one rushing to class” Allan teased.  


“Oh shut up, I just don’t want to be late again” Jay pushed Allan playfully, “I’ve had enough mad dashes to class thanks.”  


“How much of the project did guys get done” Theo asked falling into step next to Allan.  


“None at all actually, I was pretty useless the entire lunch period” Allan answered, he was walking next to Carlos in the boy’s line. He looked down to flash Carlos a reassuring smile, quick so no one else would see, before doing his best to group’s attention towards him. “ You see,” Allan spoke dramatically, “ I kept getting distracted by this beautiful star that look like it fell a couple tables away, but it turns out it wasn’t a star at all. It was a person” he looked at Theo, who was rolling his eyes playfully.

“Ugh can you two get a room” Jay groaned mockingly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Carlos found himself in a dark room, he could barely make the stone walls a few feet away. With the concrete floors and the constant drip of water he could here from somewhere further off in the room he guess he was probably in a basement somewhere. He couldn’t remember where, or how he got there, he didn’t even know what day it was and since there were no windows that he could see, he had no idea what time of day it was either.  
_

_Another quick look around the room didn’t tell him much more, he saw brooms, buckets, and on the far side of the room a door. He slowly rose to his feet and padded his way to the door. It had to be the way out, it was the only door in the room.  
___

_When he reached the door it almost seemed familiar, it was large and wooden with brass fixtures. It reminded Carlos of something, but he just couldn’t place the memory. However as he reached for the handle of the door it all came rushing back.  
___

_The door slammed open knocking him backwards onto the floor. Standing in the doorway was none other than Cruella de Vil, a twisted look spread across her face. ___

_“Weak” She growled, “That’s all you are, weak and pathetic” as she spoke she slowly advanced toward Carlos. ___

_Fear shot through Carlos like a bullet, he tried put distance between Cruella and he, crawling backwards across the concrete floor. ___

_Cruella’s heels echoed across the room as she walked towards her son. “Weak and pathetic and Useless” she scowled. “But it's o.k. sweetie, mommy will make you better” The tone in her voice was wicked and conniving her words were cold, coming from the heart of a women with no love left in her. “Mommy will make you stronger” from behind her back Cruella produced a whip. Long and thick, she cracked it against the floor, the sound ripping through the room. ___

_Carlos could feel the warm tears escaping down his face. He tried to speak, to yell anything, but the fear had taken his voice. All he could do was crawl across the floor in a vain effort to escape his fate. ___

_“Mommy will chase away all that weakness sweetheart” Cruella’s words dripped with malice, her face slowly twisted into a crude smile. ___

_“Help” Carlos thought, “Someone help me please.” He begged. But there was no one to help him, and he was out of space. He finally slid into the wall on the other side of the room, trapped. ___

_“When I’m done with you, you’ll be just like me” Cruella shifted her grip on the whip, with a flick it flashed into the air, Carlos watched as it came crashing down, heading straight for him. ___

  
Carlos shot upright in bed, with a strange noise filling the room and a cold sweat dripping down his face. As the noise died in his throat he realized that the sound was him screaming. The nightmare was still fresh in his mind as he sat shaking in his bed.  


“Carlos, Carlos!” Jay was crouched next to Carlos’s bed, he was worried, and Carlos didn’t have it in him to pretend to be ok. “Please talk to me” Jay begged “What happened? A bad dream?”  


“I was…” he tried, the panic in his throat choking off his words, “It was…” Carlos’s broken sentences building off of his own scattered thoughts, “She was there and I couldn’t…” and that’s all he needed to say. Jay knew who she was and while he didn’t know what happened, he knew it was bad. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him close to his chest. The sudden affection, Jay caring so much for him, it was too much on top of the emotions he was already dealing with, Carlos couldn’t hold it in anymore, tears poured from him like a flood, the more he tried to stop the more came, and Jay held him through all of it. Arms wrapped tight while his hands gently stroked Carlos’s hair.

When Carlos finally cried himself out, without a word from either of them Jay crawled into Carlos’s bed and pulled him close. Carlos didn’t complain, he laid his head on Jay’s chest and listened to the sound of his heartbeat in his Chest.  


“I’ve noticed there’s been something going on with you lately, and it looks like it’s only getting worse” Jay spoke slowly, he was slowly stroking the back of Carlos’s head. “You don’t have to tell me right now, but will you please promise me you’ll tell me soon dude” Jay spoke almost as if he were begging Carlos. “We’re best friends, we’re supposed to be able to tell each other anything, so promise me you’ll tell me so I can help?”  


Carlos wanted to, to tell him everything right then and there, but he wasn’t sure what would happen, and he didn’t think he could handle any more bad things today. “I will,” Carlos spoke barely louder than a whisper.  


“When?” Jay asked  


“Soon, I promise” this seemed to please Jay for now.  


“Ok, whenever you’re ready, I’m here.” Jay sighed. The boys then sat in silence. Letting the darkness settle over them until finally, they drifted off to sleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
